


Gynandromorph butterfly 阴阳蝶

by 12cats



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12cats/pseuds/12cats
Summary: 搬运旧文。完稿于2013年11月。看完电影EP后开了一个“如果典狱长和特工是兄弟的脑洞”。
Kudos: 4





	Gynandromorph butterfly 阴阳蝶

一

…………

……………………

………………………………

……………………

…………

最初恢复的感觉是听觉，他以为自己身处龙卷风的中心，巨大的轰鸣声占据着整个世界……

接下来恢复的是触觉——如果麻木也可以算一种感觉——他的身体迟钝而僵硬，连一根手指都动不了，却又似乎在不停地飘来荡去，就像被卷入风暴的一根木头。

最后恢复的才是视觉，黑暗中浮现几星亮光，像一台缓慢启动的老旧黑白电视机，慢慢黑暗退去，物体的轮廓变得清晰起来——他看清的第一件东西是面前象牙色的飞机座椅，他的视线左右移动——在早晨（他的直觉告诉他是早晨）明媚的阳光下，小小的、同样象牙色的飞机座舱一览无遗，包括在座椅旁半蹲的两个黑衣人。

“他醒了”其中一个黑人衣大声叫着，“他醒了！Sir！”他的声音被飞机巨大的轰鸣声盖住了几乎难以听清。

“这是哪里？”随着脑中浮出这个问题，他的记忆瞬间完全恢复了：在此之前，他还在纽约跟踪最新的号码；他跟着目标从中央公园向哈莱姆区走去……下午一点多，路上行人很少，空中飘着小雨，有种初秋的凉意……目标进了自己的公寓，他正在楼下寻找合适的监视位置……小巷中冲出一位年轻的黑人女子，抓着他绝望地哭叫求助，说刚刚有个疯子抢走了她的孩子，他抬头看到小巷深处一个穿深色帽衫的身影，手中抱着什么正拼命奔跑……他追着那个身影跑进附近建筑的地下停车场，穿帽衫的男子忽然转身把婴儿的襁褓向他抛来，他伸手接住，还没来得及看清是什么，手中的触感和重量已经提醒他情况有异……襁褓爆炸了，喷出辛辣刺鼻的催泪弹白烟，他紧闭双眼摒住呼吸，急忙倒地滚到一辆车后寻找掩体，紧接着他的后背微微刺痛一下……后面的记忆只有一片黑暗，直到在这架陌生的飞机里醒来。

“你。”一个熟悉的声音从前面传来，声音并不高，但在飞机的轰鸣中清晰可闻，似乎噪音也不敢抗拒这声音的威严。他定睛看去，座椅前方就是驾驶室，机长的座位里伸出一只修长漂亮的右手，利落地打了一个响指，另一个黑衣男子闻声赶紧转身，一个身影从座位上站起，黑衣男子马上闪身过去接替操作。

他盯着那个瘦高的身影半弯腰走过来，从容坐在舱内仅有的座位上，来人先用一块洁白的丝巾擦拭那双保养极好的手，随后轻轻整理了一下身上深铁灰色的套装后才抬起头来：一张熟悉的、线条精致的面孔，虽然嘴角挂着笑意，但那双碧蓝的眼睛中有着让人血液凝结的寒冷。

“John，好久不见。你现在还是John Reese吗？没想到你会这么快醒过来。”对方的声音舒缓，尾调微微上扬，有种说不出的轻蔑感。“为了让我的‘贵客’舒服些，我才亲自驾驶，”他忽然咯咯笑了两声，像自言自语一样“我的‘贵客’可不是你，别误会。”

“你好，Carroll，你居然还活着。”Reese的声音嘶哑，麻醉苏醒后的干渴让他说话很吃力。

“嗨！”最先说话的黑衣人一把掐住Reese的脖子“称呼他Sir！或是Hobbes典狱长！”黑衣人身材非常魁梧，在这低矮的机舱里始终半蹲着，他一身黑色的紧身衣，肩头、胸部、膝部分别戴着碳纤维的护甲，腰带上插着一圈各种工具，和特种部队的打扮有几分相似。

Reese等对方松开手才说出话来：“我记得你，你叫什么来着？Dick？ Dexter？……对了， Drake，没想到你也活着。”

黑衣人皮笑肉不笑地抽动了一下嘴角，他的头发剃得极短，下垂的浓眉和嘴角让整张脸显得非常冷酷。

“Drake.”座椅上的Hobbes轻轻一挥手，Drake退到他身边蹲下，警惕地注视着Reese.

“你生来就是和我作对的？”Hobbes双手一摊。“上次我们见面已经是六年前，你不能友好一点？”

“你的厚颜无耻比我记忆中更甚。”Reese幽幽地说，“你把我抓来还指望我说‘谢谢’？转达我对你手下那位女士的敬意，她的演技无与伦比。”

“她只是个普通人，当时她的孩子确实在我们手里，不然怎么能骗到你。”Hobbes不经意地说，他端起放在宽大扶手上的水杯喝了一口。

“我居然忘了你们做事没有下限。”Reese苦笑一下。

二

“你觉得自己现在像什么？”Hobbes笑眯眯地突然抛出另一个问题。

“就知道你要炫耀，”Reese叹了口气“从我醒来就知道，除了你空洞单调的想像力，不会有第二个人搞这种花样。你早就等着欣赏我惊叹自己变成了蝶蛹的样子，是吧？

Reese已经彻底清醒，他发现自己的手腕、膝盖、脚踝分别被二指宽的尼龙带紧紧捆着，一条更宽的带子则箍着上身，将他的双臂固定在胸前，不知谁还把他的双手十指交叉，摆出祈祷的姿势——而比以上更糟糕的是，他半蜷着被类似绳网的东西悬在半空，他的脚尖刚刚能碰到地板，却无法支撑自己——他整个人真的像一只粘在树枝上的蝶蛹，随风荡来荡去。

“行李舱满了。这样可以有效利用空间。”

“AW109 [1]应该还有一排椅子，你只想表现自己的变态。”

“椅子给我的贵客们了。”Hobbes露齿一笑。

Reese费力地侧头，用眼角余光看到身后的三联座上放着几只钉装牢固的航空木箱，每只箱子还扎着安全带。

“里面一大半是买的，你知道纽约有几家专门出售珍稀蝴蝶的宠物店……还有一些是我带人捉的。”Hobbes眯起眼睛，似乎很陶醉。“结果我就在中央公园看到了你。”

“你还真有效率。”Reese晃了晃自己被绑住的手。

“还好，这次去纽约办事，有当地‘黑水’的人和资源供我使用。我搭他们的飞机先直飞拉巴特[2]——我的蝴蝶不能在路上太久——再换我自己的直升机。”

Reese盯着Hobbes腕上金色的百达翡丽手表看了看，现在是早上七点，他在心中换算了一下时差，纽约是凌晨一点，从他被麻醉到现在过去了十几个小时。

“我们现在在哪里？”

“还能在哪里？北大西洋上。”

“去你那堆海里的玻璃罐？好像叫‘活人墓’？”

Hobbes闻言又是一阵得意的低笑：“我还以为你从来不关心我的事，John。是的，还有二十分钟我们就要降落。”

“我主持建造‘活人墓’时，听说你就在得土安[2]，让CIA的人带口信给你，结果你不理我；等到我有时间亲自到得土安时，却听说你在执行任务时死了。”Hobbes稍歪过头打量着眼前的Reese，“我不相信CIA的话，你才没那么容易死，不过，看起来你这几年过得和死了也差不多。你为什么搞得这么落魄？”Hobbes的手指对Reese画了个圈，嘲弄地笑着。“你在纽约做什么？保镖？私家侦探？”

“其实我可以从你的耳机、手机和钱包里的伪装身份查起，不过……我把它们全毁了，你从前的经历我不感兴趣，”Hobbes看着自己的手指沿着杯口轻抚了一圈才抬起头，Reese没回答，只是用力将自己的十指分开。“现在起，你的命运在我的手里。如果你还像从前一样，不懂得接受我的好意，也许你以后只有祈祷可以做。”Hobbes脸上的笑容渐渐消失了。

“想让我做什么？”Reese暗暗活动着身体，血液通过被紧绑的膝部带来一阵发热的麻胀感。

“‘客户’和投资人都对我的那间有史以来最严密的监狱很满意，将来还可能在别处复制这种模式，我需要得力的助手。”

“没兴趣！”Reese的拒绝几乎和Hobbes最后几个字同时说出来。

Hobbes垂下眼帘摇了摇头，长长的睫毛覆住下眼睑，像一片阴影，他脸上的肌肉隐隐抽搐，克制着被顶撞的怒火“他妈的我怎么不意外！”他忍不住冒了一句粗话。

“‘黑水’有几万雇员可供你选择，你却非找我，你忘了我抓走好几个你们的客户、破坏过你们的生意？”Reese不屑地斜睨一眼。

“呵呵，Drake，这家伙总喜欢假装高尚。”Hobbes只挑起一边嘴角，笑容有些狰狞。“你非要我主动说‘我欠你几次人情’，为你在巴格达救过我们而得意？”

“你真无聊，我提前引爆路上的炸弹时根本不知道你们也在目标车队里。”

“我和一群安保顾问在提特里克油田被游击队伏击那次呢？”

“那次……你不是也救了我吗？”Reese的声音和神情忽然有一丝柔软。

三

Hobbes移开与Reese对视的目光，他抿紧嘴唇，向Drake一摆头，脖颈画出道小小的弧线，Drake走过来，Reese还没看清他做什么，突然整个人向下一坠，跌倒在机舱地板上，他的身体保持了太久同样的姿势而僵硬，这一摔让他全身的关节都传来难忍的酸痛。Drake一抬手将Reese扯得坐起来，Reese觉得颈上被绳索勒住，他低头才看清悬住自己的不是绳网，而是一条粗绳在他身上结出多处不规则的结扣。

“这是Drake的专利，他可以用这条绳子精确地控制一个人，比如只绞断你的一条腿而不伤及其它部位，”Hobbes笑得让人不寒而栗，“在他手里任何人都像提线木偶。”

“干嘛不用束缚衣，你就喜欢华而不实的东西。”Reese向后一靠，倚着一只装有蝴蝶的木箱，三个身材高大的男人让狭小的座舱显得更为拥挤，Hobbes擦得雪亮的皮鞋跷起来几乎挨到他的脸上。

“我必须看见你的双手，手铐对你形同虚设，我知道你在军队和‘农场’受过哪些训练。”

“你当然知道，你也曾在‘农场’担任过一年的射击教官。”

“啊，所以我难以理解你的倔强：每次我都看到你职业的末路，提醒你要及时退出，你却从不领情，直到被CIA抛弃。”Hobbes边说边从外套口袋里掏出一个做工精致的扁方盒子，“看我，我只选择对自己最好也最适合我的，从CIA到黑水，再到现在的新事业，做自己命运的主宰者。”他修长白皙的手指衬在黑色的盒子上，精心修剪过的指甲闪着珍珠般温润的光泽，他用眼角瞟了一眼Drake：“Drake，你认识我们很多年了，你可以评判一下。”

Drake清楚他的上司并不真的需要他的意见，因此没有说话。其实他一直在观察这两个针锋相对的男人，他已经多年没见过Reese，让他迷惑的是，无论从前还是现在，如果只见到他们中的一个，他会觉得此人和另一个长得非常相似，但当他们在一起时，他却觉得是完全不同的两个人——尽管他们有着从任何角度对比都一样的面部轮廓，同样迷人的蓝眼睛，同样开始泛起银丝的黑色短发，甚至发怒时相同的面部肌肉动作；他也知道Hobbes比Reese还大几岁，但Hobbes的样子几乎没有改变过，即使是那几年在伊拉克硝烟漫天的日子里，永远是那样容光焕发、衣冠楚楚，带着操控者的高傲；而他脚边囚徒般的Reese从容貌到神情都刻着岁月的伤痕。如果要他评判，他的上司是一头精致而优雅的黑豹，Reese更像一头落拓的野狼。

“你太狡猾又太顽强，现在一定在想怎样脱身， ”Hobbes把盒子放在椅子扶手上打开，黑丝绒上衬着一排纤细闪亮的工具，“做标本时产生的灵感，它们作为武器比枪更干净、更适合我：手术刀、一毫升的高浓度氰化钾注射液、标本针……不要试图反抗，死的只会是你。” Reese的目光从工具上抬起，掠过Hobbes那条折成蝶翼花样的银灰色胸袋巾，上面的针脚一清二楚，他坏笑了一下：“Carroll，你从医学院中途退学时，我真的很高兴，世上有过一个门格勒就够了。”

Hobbes一挥手，手术刀掠过Reese眉心，削断了几根被汗水粘住的头发，皮肤上却毫无伤痕。“你废话太多了！”

“你也一样。为什么非找我？你到底准备怎么处置我？”

“为什么非找你？我只说这一次：你救过我但也坏过我不少事，有多少仇人你大概自己也记不清了，我的监狱里就有几个你的旧相识，直到现在还有人愿意花钱买你的命；我能遇到你，别人也会遇到你；我能抓到你，你的仇人早晚也会抓到你，或者CIA会对你死而复生感兴趣；世上没有比我这里更安全的地方。”

“你想保护我？太好笑了，你也说过把蝴蝶做成标本是在保护它们。”

“但我也不在乎拿你做几笔不错的生意，我现在就需要你的答复，以便决定把你安排在我的办公室还是和客户谈你的价钱。”

“这才像你说的话。可我对你的玻璃罐没兴趣。”

“你只是喜欢逃避现实，你没想过当兵，却非常适合军队；你说不想当杀手，可你是天生杀手的材料；现在你说不喜欢，我敢打赌，你一定非常胜任。”

“让人永远不见天日，从他们嘴里榨出最后一点有价值的情报，这算什么‘新事业’？”

“难道你忘了你曾打断过多少人的骨头来逼供？忘了有多少人被折磨得在你脚边哭着求你快点杀了他们？正如你说过的：你不喜欢，但你真的很擅长。”Hobbes冷笑着说的每句话，都像标本针一样一根根钉在Reese心头。

四

“你一直像条毛毛虫：盲从、莽撞、刺人，唉……”Hobbes叹了口气“也许我错看了你，我总认为你有非同一般的潜力，你会有脱胎换骨转变的那天，会从毛毛虫变成蝴蝶，变成……比如一只海伦娜闪蝶或是……Gynandromorph[3]。”他失望地摇了摇了头。

Reese皱起眉头：“Gynandromorph？你的思维还是那么变态，Carroll 。”

“变态是一种进化方式，你现在却是不能完全变态的螳螂，比以前更没头脑而好斗。”Hobbes望着窗外，细长的手指无意识地在唇边滑动，他忽然笑了起来：“说到Gynandromorph，我曾经用天堂凤蝶和黄裳凤蝶拼成一只Gynandromorph ，还加上一点豹纹蛱蝶的斑点，”他指间的手术刀灵活地转着花样“居然成功地骗过不少昆虫学家和标本爱好者。”Hobbes乐不可支咯咯地笑着，他笑的时候目光在舱顶游移，仿佛那里有一只珍稀的蝴蝶吸引了他的注意力，他并不需要别人理解并分享他的快乐。

Reese一脸无奈地看着Drake：“Drake，你说实话，‘活人墓’最重的刑罚是不是‘关在禁闭室里听典狱长的笑声’？”

Hobbes的笑声没有停止，但嘴角的笑纹已经透出一丝冷酷，他垂下眼帘，左手打了一个清脆的响指，Drake几乎就在他打响指的同时一把收紧了手中的绳索，Reese再次被吊到空中，Drake上前一步，迎着Reese身体的摆动，右拳重重地打中他的胸腹之间的神经丛，剧烈的疼痛让Reese本能地想蜷缩起身体，但绳索巧妙的固定让他完全不能动弹，他只能咬紧嘴唇无助地承受着近乎窒息的痛苦，足足过了十几秒，他才透过一口气来。

“我确定……”Reese大口喘息着说出第一句“你的拳头……还是比他的笑声舒服一些……咳咳……”他边咳边笑起来。

Drake望向脸上凝固着阴冷的笑容的Hobbes，后者仍然低垂着眼帘，只是左手食指不易觉察地向下微微一点，Drake会意，他松开绳索，再次把Reese摔在机舱地板上。

Reese咳嗽着抬起头，正迎上俯身过来Hobbes隐含怒火的目光，两人的脸相隔不过一拳距离“我给你最后一次选择的机会，John”，Hobbes压低的声音因为努力克制怒意而带着一丝颤抖，他盯着Reese鼻尖和脸颊上那薄薄一层因疼痛而渗出的冷汗，一字一字慢慢地说道，“飞机落地之后你再想求我就晚了。”

Reese眯起眼睛，看着Hobbes嘴唇的翕动，慢慢平息着自己的喘息，等对方说完最后一个字，他的脸上露出曾令无数女士着迷、近于微醺的调情神态“你准备把我安排在哪一区？一个长得像典狱长的家伙在监狱里肯定非常受欢迎。”他挑挑眉毛，颇有意味地笑起来，又歪头对Drake单眨一下左眼“你刚才打我时脑中想的是他吧？”

Drake闻言一脸愕然，不由自主抬起双手连连摇摆，Hobbes看也没看Drake一眼，用快得几乎看不清的动作，狠狠给了Reese右颊一拳，打得他又向旁边摔出去半米。

Hobbes向后一靠坐回椅中，他沉着脸从口袋里抽出一块崭新的白丝巾，用力擦拭自己的左手。“看来你很怀念在国外被关押刑讯的日子，你可以比较我的监狱和伊拉克或阿富汗有什么不同！我给你为自己选个编号的特权！”

“真不错。你本来可以成为一个搏击好手，可惜你的洁癖妨碍你做更多有趣的事。”Reese挣扎着坐起，他的头嗡嗡作响，右半边脸痛得发木，他连连摇晃了几下也没坐稳，随即他注意到失衡不是因为Hobbes的左勾拳，而是飞机正在盘旋，他向舷窗望出去，视线中是一座高大的舰桥，直升飞机绕着它盘旋了半周，似乎是某种致意，从舰桥深色的巨大玻璃窗上，Reese看到了自己所在直升飞机的倒影，那尖俏轻盈的机型正是AW109，机身上喷涂着一层渐变的蓝色蒙皮，在阳光下闪动着从雪青到幽蓝的眩目色彩，机身上从头到尾还装饰着几道银白的弧线。

“你这个变态，这么好的飞机也被你画成海伦娜闪蝶，我真是要吐了。”Reese讽刺道。

Hobbes装作没有听到他的话，扭头对驾驶舱里的人吩咐：“通知塔台，让他们多派几个人过来。”说完，他又恢复原来端坐的姿态，像一位高居宝座上的国王，怜悯地俯视自己脚边的囚犯，用优雅的语调宣布他的死刑“对这个人不能放松一丝警惕。”

五

直升飞机缓慢而平稳地降落在船尾的停机坪上，四个和Drake同样装束、戴着黑色面具的高大男人顶着螺旋桨仍然强劲的余风跑来守在舱门口，手中都端着HKG36C。

Drake弯腰解开Reese背后的几个绳结，然后轻轻一抖，一条完整的长绳从Reese身周脱落下来，从下降到现在，斜倚在椅边的Reese出奇地安静，Drake看到他脸色发白，紧抿着嘴唇，一再克制着自己不要呕吐，Drake的嘴角牵出一丝冷笑，他知道是自己刚才那一拳的后果，不过，和Reese未来要过的日子比，这样的待遇几乎像餐后甜点一样可口，他会怀念的。

外面的守卫们横推开舱门，年久的甲板特有的浓厚的铁锈、油漆与柴油气味，裹在咸腥湿润的海风中，被还在缓缓转动的螺旋桨吹入机舱，Hobbes用手帕掩住口鼻，半侧过脸闪避；Reese似乎被这种难闻的气味刺激，再也控制不住，剧烈地干呕起来，他被捆住的身体弓起，脸几乎要碰到地板。Drake正要抓住他背后的带子将他拖出去，见状只好先停下手，Hobbes更是嫌恶地皱起眉头把脸扭开。

在Hobbes扭脸的瞬间，一个危险的信号闪电般跃入他脑中，他的右手下意识地去抓那柄手术刀，几乎与此同时，Reese像一只蓄足劲的弹簧猛地弹起，他的头顶重重撞在Drake的面门上，同时后背在Drake的肩头一撞，Drake还没明白发生了什么，便满眼金星跌出舱门，门外的几个守卫手忙脚乱想接住他，却被他沉重的身躯带着一起摔倒在甲板上。

Reese就势扑在Hobbes椅子的扶手上，就在Hobbes举起手术刀的同时，他双手从那个小工具盒中夹起装有氰化钾的注射器，Hobbes冷静异常，他没有动身，一刀直劈向Reese脸上，Reese飞快地侧身用右肩接了这一刀，极锐利的刀刃从肩头直划至上臂，将束在他身上的尼龙带也划断；Reese似乎早已料到这个结果，他脚下用力一顶再次跃起，用右肘狠狠撞向Hobbes，Hobbes来不及反手挥刀，右手连刀护在胸前，左手一把抓住Reese的衣领，两人一起滚到地上，在椅侧与舱壁间仅容身的狭小空间里殊死格斗，Reese翻身将Hobbes双腿压住，Hobbes的右手刀光一闪，再次迎面刺来，挣脱了上身束缚的Reese双手合握迎着刀刃直击而下，刀锋从Reese双腕间穿过直刺眉心，Reese向右甩头，刀尖在他的左颧骨边擦过，Hobbe顺势拖刀，划向对方的左侧颈动脉——但他的手腕却悬在半空中不能再动——Reese的手掌已经挨在他脸颊上，双掌中那支细小的注射器针尖紧紧贴着左下眼睑，两人凝固成一尊造型怪异的雕像一动不动，只有Reese手腕上被割断的黑色尼龙带缓缓地滑落下来。

“只要一滴滴进他的眼睛里，三分钟内，你们将看到典狱长口吐白沫，全身发紫窒息而死，要不要试一试？”Reese盯着Hobbes，话却是对舱门外刚刚反应过来的守卫们说，五个人都持枪对准他，但他们发现情况对Hobbes更不利，谁也不敢先开枪。

Hobbes头靠在椅子侧面，他双眼一眨不敢眨看着面前的Reese每个细微的动作，Reese的露出胜利者的微笑，注视着Hobbes那双和自己十分相似、但此刻因惊恐和愤怒而泛起血丝的蓝眼睛，他右手稳稳地握住注射器，左手轻轻抬起，像捏住一只珍贵蝴蝶翅膀那样轻柔地用两个指尖夹住脸旁的手术刀，将它从Hobbes手中抽出来，Hobbes看到他左颧上那道伤口正渗出一排细小的血珠，Reese左手挥刀在腿边一划，解开了膝部和脚踝上的最后两道束缚，他抬头看着面前几支虎视眈眈的枪口，粲然一笑，这时直升飞机的发动机刚刚熄火，驾驶舱内飞行员还不知道背后发生了什么，在一片寂静中，他们听到Reese清亮的声音传来：“先生们，准备返航。”

六

“把你的手拿开！”Hobbes几乎每个字都是从喉咙里挤出来的，他的脚尖不时拍打着船甲板，透出内心的焦躁——他被迫坐在机舱门口，Reese的左手夹着那支剧毒的注射器，正握在他的喉结处。Reese自己则坐在Hobbes的椅子上尽量藏在门后，无论狙击手在哪里也无法有击中他的必胜把握。

“抱歉，我知道你讨厌和人亲密接触，但我现在必须这样做，”Reese不理Hobbes的抗议，他打量一下Hobbes那身因为刚才格斗而凌乱的衣服“哦，形象第一，这样好了。”Reese的右手绕到Hobbes的身前，自上而下摸索着细致地帮他整理领带和衣襟，在飞机四周几个守卫看来，典狱长正被敌人亲密地搂抱，他们的面具遮盖住了真实的表情，但Hobbes依然羞愤得从耳根到脸颊涌上一片血红色，Reese能清晰听到他咬牙的声音。“咦，Carroll，你还用那种佛手柑味的香水？太淡了。”Reese凑近Hobbes的后领闻了一下，这次他能感觉到怀中的Hobbes已经气得全身微微发抖。

“按你的要求：飞机马上加满油，航向也重新设置了，定位信号装置拆了，你还要什么？”Drake从机头那边走过来，他的鼻子和上唇被Reese刚才一记头槌撞破了，鲜血直流到下巴，他用手背胡乱擦了几下，恶狠狠地盯着Reese那只还在整理Hobbes衣襟的右手问。

“还要什么？你们这里应该不缺结实的手铐；把‘苹果’或‘菠萝’[4]随便拿一个来；再去找一套他的干净衣服，别忘了鞋子；嗯，把你的Glock 19 给我。”Reese的右手停在Hobbes腰旁，用两根手指勾了勾。Drake阴沉着脸不作声，等待Hobbes的确认指示，Hobbes合了一下双眼，算是默许了。

Drake握着枪管，把自己的手枪倒递给Reese，“这样好多了。”Reese右手接过手枪，顶在Hobbes的后心，左手手指一弹，注射器擦着Drake的肩头飞过，落在了甲板上，没来得及躲的Drake吓得条件反射状往旁边一跳。Hobbes忽然打了一个响指，一言不发把刚才就握在右手中的丝巾丢给正要悻悻离去的Drake，双眼却望向天空。

“我不知道你还会这样温柔关怀别人呢，Carroll。”Reese低声在Hobbes耳边说。

“流血太脏，他的样子我看着恶心。”Hobbes冷冷地回答。

“这里阳光真好，”在等待Drake的时候，Reese从门边缝隙中打量着这艘庞大油轮上的一切，又看看Hobbes略显苍白的面颊，“可你显然很少晒太阳，为了那点钱，躲在下面的黑牢里浪费后半生，值得吗？”

“我和你没什么可聊的。”Hobbes拒绝交流，他的身体坐得笔直，双手扶在腿上，手指却神经质地不断屈伸，难说是生气还是紧张。

Drake手里提着一小包东西快步跑回来，Reese靠在门后，把枪换在左手，右臂横在Hobbes胸前，他的右手向Drake招了招，做了几个简单的手势，示意Drake把自己的右手和Hobbes的左手铐在一起，还要他那只把M67手榴弹（苹果）的拉环穿在自己这边的铐齿上。“这下我就放心了，”Reese从门旁探出身来，他知道任何狙击手也不敢开枪了，他把“苹果”放在Hobbes的左手中，“为了我们两个的安全，你要时刻同步配合我。Carroll。”他对着愤怒不安的Drake笑了笑，“Drake，再做件好事。”Reese戴着手铐的右手一抬，抽出Hobbes那条银灰色的胸袋巾——Hobbes紧张得连手榴弹和Reese的右腕一把扣住——他把丝巾向Drake摇了摇，反手对着自己的右臂一指，刚才Hobbes的一刀在他的右上臂留下十来公分长的伤口，虽然没伤到主要血管，伤口周围的衣袖已经被不断流出的鲜血浸湿了。

Drake铁青着脸把衣服和鞋子丢到座舱里，接过了丝巾。“温柔点，你让我手发抖扯掉拉环就麻烦了。”Reese好整以暇地吩咐对方包扎伤口，Drake没好气地哼了一声，在最后打结时用力一系，痛得Reese露出苦笑：“我就知道会是这样。”

“你他妈的闹够了没有！？”Hobbes低吼一声，他已经忍无可忍了。

“别急，还有最后一项，”Reese又笑着望向Drake，“我猜你的口袋里有手机，拿出来，退后，举好，对，就这样。”他看着Hobbes挺秀的侧脸线条，“我们上次合影是什么时候？30年前？35年前？”Hobbes又是一言不发，他右腮上的肌肉因为用力咬牙而凸显出来。Reese的双臂从身后环抱住了Hobbes，两人的脸几乎挨上“Carroll，笑一个。”

“好吧，我们该出发了，我的副驾驶先生。”Reese站起来，右手一扯Hobbes，像领着舞伴旋转一样让他转了半圈，Hobbes转过身看到还固定在座椅上的几只木箱：“把我的东西放下！”

“那些蝴蝶？不，它们不该死在你这个变态手里。”

“你以为把它们放生是件善事？它们在这里根本活不了几天。”

“但它们活着的每一分钟都应该自由飞翔，而不是困在玻璃瓶中等着变成标本。”

“你不要伪善了，你只是喜欢跟我作对，只想重温当年放走我所有的猎物的恶毒快乐！”Hobbes这次气得脸都白了。

Reese尴尬地咧嘴一笑：“说实话，Carroll，我根本不记得那件事，当时我有五岁？六岁？这么多年只有你一直坚称是我做的。不过，能让你不开心，我就承认吧。”Reese说着伸手将Hobbes拉进机舱，两人分别坐到正副驾驶位上，熟练地检查仪表读数，Hobbes的左手还要小心托住那颗随时可能被引爆的手榴弹。

直升飞机再次发出巨大的轰鸣声缓缓升起，螺旋桨的气流令以Drake为首的几名守卫不得不蹲下，Reese对着他们比了一个军礼，随即拉动操纵杆，将飞机驶离油轮。

尾声

“你彻底激怒我了，John，这事没完！我会调查你在纽约做什么，直到再次抓住你。”Hobbes咬牙切齿，喉咙里发出狼一般的低吼。

“拜托！你居然抢我的台词。”Reese不解地摇摇头，他一直控制着飞机在距海面只有几十米的高度飞行，Reese相信他刚才在船上没有看到防空导弹一类的东西，现在他们起飞快十分钟了，远在船上其它武器的射程以外，他已经安全了。

“今天这一切都是你主动挑衅的结果，Carroll，我是你的‘活人墓’里第一个成功逃脱的人，它不再牢固，早晚会失守酿出大祸，你应该考虑关掉它，重新找一份工作。”

“逃脱？哈，你根本还没有进去。”Hobbes习惯上扬的语调，因为发怒听起来很怪异。“下一次，你不会再有今天的运气。”

“没有什么下一次，”Reese解开自己右腕上的手铐，摘掉那只让Hobbes提心吊胆半天的手榴弹，“你该走了”，Reese右手打了个响指，一指Hobbes身边的驾驶舱门，“快艇赶来之前，你最好能在水里坚持20分钟。”

Hobbes嘴唇紧抿成一条直线，他的双眼映着窗外飞快掠过的海面和仪表盘上的反光，呈现出诡异的湛蓝色，“你不要忘了自己是什么人、惹了什么人，John Hobbes。”

“John Reese，再说一遍。这才是我的名字，我就是不想承认和你这个变态是一家人，堂兄。”

Hobbes神色复杂地盯着他，一手推开舱门，席卷而来的强风吹乱了两人的头发，Reese又降低了高度，他几乎是紧贴着海面在飞行。

“后会有期，John。”Hobbes解开安全带，露出一个近乎凶狠的微笑。

Reese一踩右脚踏板，机身向右倾斜，Hobbes猝不及防被甩了出去，他在海面溅起一大片水花。

“永不再见。”Reese拉起机头急速升高，他从高处看着水中的Hobbes淡淡笑道。

==============END======================

完稿于2013年11月11日

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Reese本姓Hobbes是我根据POI剧情（S01E21那份档案上Reese的真名中有个“H”）开脑洞，当然H可能是middle name的缩写。
> 
> 2.典狱长有姓无名，就借用了一下DejaVu里的“Carroll”。（参考IMDB）
> 
> 3.为啥是堂兄弟而不用双胞胎梗？因为我相信“双胞胎共用一个灵魂”的说法，无论怎么看，Reese的灵魂也不可能变异出典狱长的一面；
> 
> 【注释】
> 
> [1] 意大利佬设计的漂亮、多用途直升机，典狱长会喜欢的。文中对AW109直升机的内部描写综合了战斗、救援、商务几种用途的机型——意思就是正常情况下不可能让人从座舱到驾驶舱随便跑 。
> 
> [2] 得土安和拉巴特都是摩洛哥城市名，相距约二百公里，前者是Reese 2010年接到鄂尔多斯任务时所在地，后者是首都——活人墓在其海岸线外不远的公海上。
> 
> [3] Gynandromorph：指生物学中的雌雄嵌体、两性体。 Gynandromorph butterfly 中文名“皇蛾阴阳蝶”，极其罕见而珍贵。
> 
> [4] 苹果=M67手榴弹 ，菠萝=MK2手榴弹 都是美军常用武器。


End file.
